Boba in Love 2: Boba's New Life
by MJ's Angel
Summary: Sequal to Boba in Love. A year after Boba was put in jail, he and Ahsoka are still together. After spending a night together, their lives are about to change.
1. Our Night Together

**Hello. This is the story you've been waiting for. The sequal to Boba in Love, Boba in Love 2: Boba's New Life.**

**Boba's POV**

It's been a year since I was inprisoned for trying to assassinate Mace Windu, the Jedi that murdered my father. I may have failed to kill him, but some good did come out of it. I met the love of my life, Ahsoka Tano. When we first met, I knew I was in love with her. She is the most beautiful, charming, understanding girl in the galaxy. No one could even come close to being like her. Today she's visiting me in jail. It's been two months since I last saw her. I can't wait until she gets here.

"Then you won't have to wait much longer." I turned and saw her standing outside the door. She unlocked it and came in. We ran to each other and hugged. I kissed her like I haven't seen her in years.

"I missed you, Soka."

"I missed you too, Boba." We broke apart and sat on my bed.

"How was your mission?"

"It was a success. I just hated that it took so long. I thought I wasn't going to be able to see you again."

"I feel like that every time you go on a mission. I know how well you can protect yourself, but I still fear for your life."

"I know, but you I'm not going anywhere. As long as our love lives, so will we."

"I just wish we could be together all the time without you having to fight in this war."

"And you not being in jail."

"Exactly."

"Well, one of those problems might be resolved."

"What do you mean?"

"The Council is deciding on whether you should be let out of jail."

"Are you messing with me?"

"No. What you did, or tried to do, was over a year ago. They'll probably let you go free."

"And you're sure about this?"

"Yes. My master told me about it. Of course, he doesn't think you should be freed because you kidnapped me, but that's beside the point. If you're freed, you could live here on Coruscaunt and we could see each other more." I grabbed her face and I kissed her again.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"You could tell me more."

"No, he can't." Jan was standing in front of the door.

"Hey, Jan."

"Hey, Boba. Soka, we gotta go."

"Now?"

"Yes, now. Our masters are looking for us. We have to get back to the temple."

"Fine." She turned to me. "I'm sorry."

"At least I got to see you."

"I know." She kissed my cheek. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

She and Jan left. I was sad because she had to leave, but happy I was able to see her after two months. I'm glad to know that she's okay. Like always, I never know when I'm going to see her again, but I hope it's soon.

**Later that Night**

I figured out a way to see Ahsoka again. I will break out to see her. Just for tonight. I'm come back the next morning before anyone knew I was gone. I want to surprise her. As soon as the lights went out and the guards left, I made my escape. I was able to break the ray sheild on the window without setting off the alarm. Luckily, my cell wasn't that far from the ground. I jumped down and landed on my feet. I snuck past the guards that were around outside. I managed to steal a speeder. When I got to the temple, I looked around for Ahsoka's window. I climbed up the walls until I found her asleep in her room. I tapped on the window and she woke up. She saw me in the window and I waved for her to open the window. I couldn't tell what the look on her face was. It was between surprised and happy. She opened the window and I climbed in. She hugged me.

"Boba, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"So, you broke out of prison?"

"I was going to go back in the morning."

"Boba, do you know how dangerous it is for you to be here? This is the Jedi Temple. They'll be able to sense your presence."

"Only if I'm a threat, which I'm not. Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Of course I am, baby, but I don't want you to get into more trouble than you already are. This could affect the Council's decision to let you go free."

"Only if they find out, which they won't. The only wasy they'll find out is if you tell them."

"You know I wouldn't do that."

"Exactly. What's the problem?" She didn't say anything. I kissed her again. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I took her hands from behind my neck and led her to the bed. I sat down and she sat on top of me. Our lips never parted. I love the feeling of her warmth against me. I love holding her close and never letting go. She started to push me until my back was on the bed. She reached to undo my shirt, but I stopped her.

"Ahsoka, what are you doing?"

"Boba, I love you and I want you."

"I do too, but it's this your first time?"

"Yes, but I trust you."

"Ahsoka, we can't not here. Someone will hear."

"No they won't. The walls in the temple are soundproof. No one will know."

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes and I want it with you." She brought her lips back to mine as she continued to undo my shirt.

**Ahsoka and Boba getting together again. Did you like the first chapter? R&R.**


	2. The Result

**Last time on Boba in Love 2: Boba's New Life: Boba broke out of jail to spend a night with Ahsoka. See what happens the next morning.**

**Boba's POV**

I woke up to a small light shining in my eye. The sun was rising. I looked down to see Ahsoka in my arms. I then remembered what happened last night. We both had our first times. It was amazing. I watched her as she slept peacefully. I traced the markings on her beautiful face. I love everything about her and last night, we both proved our love. She stirred in her sleep a little until she opened her bright blue eyes. She smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning, baby." She propped herself on her elbow and kissed me. "Last night was amazing."

"I was thinking the same thing." She giggled and bit her lip.

"You think we could maybe do it again?"

"Sure, just not now. I have to get back before they find out I'm gone." As much as I wanted to be with her, I had to leave. I got up and started to put my clothes back on. Ahsoka laid in the bed watching me.

"When's the next time I'm gonna see you?"

"Depends on if you have a mission or not. You come to see me, remember?"

"I know, but I just don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go either, but I have to. I'll see you soon." I kissed her and left back out the window. I was able to get back before anyone knew I was gone. My plan worked. If I'm lucky, Ahsoka will come by later.

**Ahsoka's POV**

Boba just left. I hope he makes it back to the jail before anyone notices he's not there. If they found him, he definately wouldn't get out. Last night was the best night of my life. I'm glad Boba was my first. I was still tired. I laid back down and tried to go back to sleep. Maybe if I was lucky, my master won't want to train today. I really don't have the energy. There was a knock on my door. I didn't feel like getting up, so I opened the door with the Force. It was my master. I kept myself covered up.

"Snips, why aren't you up? It's time for your training."

"Master, I'm not feeling too hot. I don't think we should train this morning." He came over to me and felt my forehead.

"You do feel a little warm. Do you want me to bring in a medical droid?"

"No. I'll be fine. I just need some rest."

"Alright." He had a strange look on his face. I couldn't make out what it was.

"What is it?"

"If you don't mind me asking, but why are you naked?" I told him the first thing that came to my mind.

"Not to be disrespectful, Master, but I don't believe it's your business if I sleep naked or not."

"Okay. Just asking. You usually wear your pajamas. Anyway, you just get some rest. We'll skip training today." He left. I could sleep again. I didn't get much sleep last night. I laid back down and almost fell asleep when Jan came in. I groaned and opened my eyes.

"What is it, Jan?"

"Master Skywalker said you weren't feeling well. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired, Jan. Let me sleep."

"Someone's having their time." I rolled my eyes and turned away from him. "Soka, why are you naked?"

"Why does everyone need to know why I'm naked? I felt like sleeping in the nude. Do you have a problem with that?"

"I was just asking. You don't have to get an attitude." I sighed.

"I'm sorry. I'm just tired, okay?"

"It's alright. Get some sleep. I'll see you later." He left. I was finally able to fall asleep without anyone coming in my room.

**A Month Later**

**Boba's POV**

I haven't seen Ahsoka in a week. She went on a mission on Mandalore. She and her master had to protect the duchess until she passed some important bill. They were suppose to be coming back today.

"Hey, kid." I turned to see a clone in the door. "You got a visitor."

He unlocked the door and Ahsoka came in. She didn't look happy. She told the clone to leave. She ran to me and started crying. I tried to comfort her. I let her cry. I couldn't take it anymore. I hate seeing her cry.

"Ahsoka, what's wrong?" She pulled her head up. Her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were tear stained. I led her to the bed and we sat down. "What is it?"

"Boba, what would it take for you to hate me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Answer the question."

"Nothing. I could never hate you, Ahsoka. I love you. Nothing will ever make me hate you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Why are you asking me this? What happened?" She looked down at her hands. I pulled her chin up so that our eyes met. "Ahsoka, whatever happened, you can tell me. I won't get mad."

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"I promise. What happened?"

"Boba, I'm ..." She stopped.

"You're what, Ahsoka?" I was getting more worried.

"I'm..." She stopped again.

"Ahsoka, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant." I was speechless. Did I hear her right?

"What?"

"I'm pregnant. I'm so sorry, Boba." Sorry?

"Sorry for what? This is great."

"It is?"

"Yes. We're going to have a baby." I paused. I thought about why she thought I would be mad. "It is mine, right?"

"Of course it is."

"Then why did you think I would be mad?"

"Because I thought you wouldn't want it and..."

"Ahsoka, of course I want it. It's our child. This is a gift we've been given. I would be stupid not to want it. Especially since you're the mother, that makes it all the more special."

"It does?" I kissed her.

"Yes. I'm glad we're having this baby."

"I am too."

**Ahsoka's pregnant. Yay! I feel like I do this a little too much. What do you think? R&R**


	3. What's Wrong

**Last time on Boba in Love 2: Boba's New Life: Boba found out that Ahsoka was pregnant. And she thought he was going to be mad.**

**Boba's POV**

Ahsoka's pregnant. This is great, but it's also bad. I'm happy that we're having a child, but I don't want to what it grow up from behind bars. I probably won't be able to see it at all. I'm not sure how the Jedi system works, but I'm pretty sure they do something with children of Jedi that involves taking them away. I don't want my child taken away. I hope I'm wrong. I'll have to ask Ahsoka about it next time she comes by. She left for another mission today. I don't know when she's coming back. She doesn't even know.

"Hey, kid." I turned to see a clone at my door. I couldn't tell if it was the same one from earlier. "You got another visitor."

I thought Ahsoka came back. Instead, it was her brother, Jan. He told the clone to leave and came in.

"Jan, what are you doing here?" He grabbed my shirt and pushed me against the wall.

"You know damn well why I'm here, you bounty hunter scum."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I could barely breathe.

"You got my little sister pregnant."

"I'm sorry. I didn't plan on getting her pregnant." He let me go. I took in a deep breath.

"You know?"

"Yeah. She came by this morning before she left."

"I hope you know how much trouble she could be in. Jedi are not allowed to have children. She could get expelled from the Order because of you."

"Look, I'm sorry, okay. I didn't plan on getting her pregnant, but since she is, there's nothing I can do about it. I plan on being around for this baby as much as I can. I'm not going to make her go through this alone."

"Good. I thought I was going to have to kill you. Then Ahsoka would kill me. Anyway, you better be around with my sister. She can't raise a child by herself."

"You're not going to be around?"

"Are you dumb? Of course I am. Ahsoka's my sister and I love her. She's going to need all the help she can get. Plus, I want to be around for my little niece or nephew. Hopefully, it looks more like Ahsoka than you." I chuckled his remark. "Anyway, I gotta go."

"Wait." He turned around. "What would the Council do with the baby if they found out?"

"They probably send it to our family on Shili. It'll be Force sensitive, so it'll come back to the temple when it's at least three years old."

"Is there anyway we can prevent that?"

"She has two options: get an abortion or leave the temple. I know she won't get an abortion and she doesn't want to leave the temple."

"So that's it. After the baby's born, it's just going to be taken away from us."

"Unless Ahsoka wants to go through with either one of those options. You could spend the rest of your life trying to convince her to get an abortion, but convincing her to leave the temple might be easier, but not that much. One way or another, it won't be easy."

"We'll have to come up with something. I'll talk to her when she gets back."

"Okay. Tell me what you come up with. I have to go. I'll see you later." He left. This is going to be a tough decision to make.

**Two Months Later**

**Ahsoka's POV**

My master and I have just returned from our latest mission. We had to report to the Council. Afterwards, I'm going down to the jail to visit Boba. I've started to show my pregnancy a bit, it's almost noticable. My master has been observing me. I think he's started to notice. I've started wearing a robe to hide my belly. As I got bigger, I always kept it closed.

"Snips?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious because you haven't exactly been yourself for a while, especially on the mission. You acted ... strange."

"Strange?"

"Yeah. You've been tired a lot, nausous, a little out of the ordinary. Is there something going on with you that I need to know about?"

"Master, if there was something that you needed to know about, don't you think I would've told you by now?"

"I guess, but I know how you are with things."

"And how am I with things?"

"You tend to keep them to yourself until it's too late for me to do anything about it."

"I sometimes do that only if I know you'll freak out about it."

"So, there's nothing going on with you?"

"No." He was silent for a minute.

"Ahsoka, are you lying to me?"

"Master, I'm telling you the truth. Nothing's going on with me. Why are you so paranoid?"

"I'm not paranoid. I'm worried about you."

"Well, don't be. There's nothing wrong with me. I promise." I felt the baby kick. I grunted slightly. I knew he heard me.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Ahsoka, stop." He put his hand in front of me and touched my belly. He put his hand flat on my belly and felt it was round. "Ahsoka, what is this?"

"Nothing." I moved his hand from my stomach and tried to leave. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back around. He ripped my robe open and saw my belly. I quickly closed it back. "Master!"

"Ahsoka! You're pregnant?" I looked down at my feet, not answering him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me away. "Come with me."

We went to my quarters, which were closer than his. He pushed me in and closed and locked the door.

"Ahsoka! How could you be pregnant?"

"I'm sorry, Master. I didn't plan on it."

"Why were you having sex in the first place? You're only seventeen years old!"

"It was only one time."

"I don't care how many times it was! Do you know how reckless that was."

"I'm sorry!" He said nothing. I could feel his anger. I knew I was in so much trouble if he told the Council. I felt like I was going to cry. "Master! Please say something!"

"Who's the father?" I really didn't want him to say that. I can't tell him it's Boba. "Ahsoka."

"I can't tell you."

"And why not?"

"I just can't."

"Ahsoka, now is not the time to be keeping secrets from me. Who is the father?"

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry." He grabbed my arm and raised his hand. I thought he was going to hit me. He's never hit me. Come to think of it, I've never seen him be this violet before. He let me go and I dropped to the floor. I looked at him in horror. This wasn't my master. This wasn't the Anakin Skywalker I knew.

"Snips, I am so sorry." He came closer to me, but I backed away. I was afraid of him now. "Ahsoka, please. I'm so sorry. You know I would never want to hurt you."

This I knew was true, but I was still afraid. I slowly got off the floor. I saw tears forming in his eyes. I hugged him.

"I am sorry, Ahsoka."

"I know, Master. It's okay."

**Anakin went crazy for a minute. That mean anything to anyone? R&R**


	4. Something's Up

**Last time on Boba in Love 2: Boba's New Life: Anakin found out Ahsoka was pregnant and Boba's trying to find a way to keep the baby from being taken away. Also, Anakin went crazy out of his mind and almost hit Ahsoka for the first time.**

**Boba's POV**

It's been two months since I've seen Ahsoka. I hope she and the baby are okay. I've worried about Ahsoka more now since she was pregnant. I was starting to think she didn't make it until I saw her at my door. She came in and I hugged her tightly, but not tight enough to hurt the baby.

"Boba, my master knows." We broke apart.

"He knows what?"

"He knows I'm pregnant."

"Does he know I'm the father?"

"No."

"Is he going to tell the Council?"

"No, but I'm starting to worry about him."

"Why? What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. Earlier when he found out, he was a level of angry that I've never seen before. He almost hit me when I wouldn't tell him you were the father."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No. I'm fine. I don't know what's happening to him. I'm scared of him now."

"He probably under a lot of stress."

"I've seen him when he's under stress and he's never acted like that before."

"Okay, Ahsoka. Calm down. You need to relax."

"Boba, I think he's turning to the Dark Side."

"Ahsoka, don't think like that."

"What am I suppose to think? He gets worse and worse everyday. I don't know what to do or think."

"Anything but that. I don't even know your master that well and I know he won't turn to the Dark Side."

"I really hope I'm just being paranoid."

"Look, it's late. Why don't you go back to the temple and get some sleep."

"Are you sure? I could stay longer."

"As much as I would love that, you have to go. You're stressed out and that's not good for you or the baby. Go." We kissed and she left. I hope she was being paranoid about her master.

**Ahsoka's POV**

I went back to the temple like Boba suggested. I hope Anakin is alright. It's unlike him to do- or almost- something like that. I should probably go check on him. When I got to the temple, I went to his quarters. I knocked on his door. There was no answer. He probably went out to calm down or something. I turned to go to my quarters.

"Snips?" I turned to see him walking towards me.

"Hi, Master. I came to check on you. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine. Listen, Snips, I'm sorry about my outburst earlier. I've just been under a lot of stress and finding out you were pregnant really didn't help much."

"I'm sorry. Are you okay, now?"

"Yeah. I just needed to clear my head. I have a lot of things going on."

"Okay. I'm going to bed."

"Alright. Goodnight, Snips."

"Goodnight, Skyguy." He chuckled and went in his room. Maybe Boba was right. He is under a lot of stress. This war isn't turning out the way we had hoped. I went to my quarters and went to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up with a feeling of uncertainty. I felt that something wasn't right. Anakin was sitting next to my bed meditating. I sat up and waited for him to open his eyes. He finally did.

"Morning, Snips."

"Morning, Master. Why are you here?"

"Just wanted to check on you."

"Is there a specific reason why?"

"Can't a master just check on his Padawan every now and then?"

"Yes, but when you do, something's usually wrong."

"Nothing's wrong, Snips. Just making sure you're okay." Something was wrong. I could feel it. I know when he's lying.

"Master, what aren't you telling me?" He sighed in defeat.

"I wanted to check on you because... I had a dream about you."

"What kind of dream?"

"Where someone ... tried to kill you in your sleep. I stayed here to make sure it didn't happen."

"You stayed the whole night?" He nodded. "You were that worried?"

"Yes. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Master, why don't you get some rest. You're already under a lot of stress. Staying awake isn't going to help it."

"Ahsoka..."

"I'll be fine, Master. Go get some sleep." He smiled weakly at me. He got up and left. I was still worried about him. I wish I knew what was going on with him. Someone has to know what's going on. Maybe Master Kenobi knows. If I go to Master Kenobi, he might be able to see that I'm pregnant. Who can I go to that knows what's wrong with Anakin? Padme! Maybe she knows. She and Anakin are close friends. Maybe he talks to her. I haven't seen her in months. I got up and got dressed. I went over to Padme apartment. I knocked on her door and was met with a surprise.

**Oooo. What's the surprise? If you think you know leave a review of your guess. R&R**


	5. Trust

**Last time on Boba in Love 2: Boba's New Life: Ahsoka thought Anakin was turning to the Dark Side. Boba thought she was being paranoid. Ahsoka decides to go see Padme and is met with a shocking surprise.**

**Ahsoka's POV**

"Ahsoka?"

"Master?"

"Ahsoka, what are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing." I walked past him into the apartment. "I came to talk to Padme."

"She's asleep. You should go."

"Wait, why are you here? I thought you were back at the temple."

"Ani, who's at the door?" Padme came from her room and I was met with an even bigger surprise. "Ahsoka. I haven't seen you in months. How are you?"

She hugged me, her pregnant belly meeting mine.

"I guess about the same as you. I didn't know you were pregnant too."

"Too? You're pregnant?"

"Yeah. A few months. Wait a minute. Master?" His face was blank. That meant he had something to do with it. "Master, is this your baby?"

"Ahsoka, I can explain."

"Explain what? That you call me reckless when I get pregnant and it's not reckless for you to get someone else pregnant?"

"It's not reckless when you're married!" I was taken aback. "Damn it. You weren't suppose to know that."

"I can't even believe you right now. You've been lying to me this whole time."

"What else was I suppose to do, Ahsoka? I couldn't risk having the Council find out."

"You should know me well enough to know that I wouldn't have told! You don't trust me! You've never trusted me!" I tried to walk past him but he grabbed my arm.

"Ahsoka..." I yanked my arm away and turned to him.

"No! Just don't!"

"Where are you going?"

"To someone who trusts me!" I ran out the door and down the hall to my speeder. I went over to the jail to see Boba. I went to his cell and saw him sitting on his bed. He saw me and stood up. I opened the door and ran to him, crying. He held me and tried to comfort me.

"Ahsoka, what's wrong?" I brought my face to his.

"He doesn't trust me."

"Who doesn't?"

"My master." He led me to the bed and we sat down.

"Okay, calm down. What happened?"

"I went to Senator Amidala's apartment to talk to her about him. He opens the door and I find out that they're married and that she's pregnant. He said the only reason he didn't tell me is because he couldn't risk the Council finding out about them. He didn't trust me to keep this secret of theirs. He doesn't trust me. He never has."

"Ahsoka, that doesn't mean he doesn't trust you. Did you ever think the real reason was because he was scared of what you might think? He may have known you longer, but I understand you better. If he did tell you, what would you have thought?"

"I wouldn't have been surprised. I knew he and Padme were close. It would make since if they wanted to get together."

"Maybe he thought that you wouldn't understand. Most people don't think that someone at your age would understand something like that. Maybe they were married and you were maybe fifteen. Apparently at that time and age, people don't see you as that understanding. Do you see what I'm trying to say?" I nodded. I knew Boba was smart, but I didn't know he was that wise. If Master Yoda didn't talk backwards, he would probably sound like that.

"I love you, Boba."

"I love you too, Ahsoka." We kissed again.

"Do you think I should go apologize to him?"

"No need, Snips." My head snapped around to see him standing in the doorway. Boba and I both stood up.

"How did you know I was here?"

"You're brother told me that this is where you've been disappearing to. He didn't need to tell me who you were visiting. I kinda guessed since you were always protecting him."

"Why are you here?" He opened the door and walked in.

"I came to apologize. I should've told you about me and Padme. It's not that I didn't trust you. It's because I didn't think you were mature enough to understand it. I'm sorry." I believed him.

"And I'm sorry for yelling at you. I guess I let my hormones get the best of me. Are we good?" He hugged me. I'll take that as a yes. We broke apart and he looked at Boba.

"So, this is the father of your child?"

"Yes. Boba is the father."

"I thought you hated bounty hunters."

"He's an exception. Are you going to tell the Council?"

"Only if you don't tell them about me and Padme."

"Okay."

"Good."

**Everyone is friends now. Or are they? Trust me, this drama ain't ending. It's just the beginning. What am I talking about? Find out next time on Boba in Love 2: Boba's New Life. R&R**


	6. Why Master?

**Last time on Boba in Love 2: Boba's New Life: Ahsoka thought Anakin didn't trust her when he wouldn't tell her about him and Padme being married and having a child.**

**One Month Later**

**Boba's POV**

Disaster has struck Coruscaunt. Alarms are blaring, clones are running around, and the Jedi temple is on fire. I could see the smoke from my cell window. I prayed that Ahsoka wasn't there. I tried to get one of the guards to tell me what was going on, but they all left. There was one that walked in front of my cell.

"Hey, stop right there." I couldn't see who he was shooting at. A green lightsaber struck him through his chest. It was Ahsoka! Why did she just kill that clone. She unlocked my cell door. She ran in and hugged me.

"Ahsoka, what's going on?" We broke apart.

"The clones have turned on us. They're killing all the Jedi. Jan is dead. We have to get out of here."

"What about your master?"

"I can't find him. We got separated. We have to go." She pulled me out of my cell and we ran down the hall. I took a blaster a dead clone had. Ahsoka wasn't able to run very fast on account of her pregnancy, but we were able to make it out of the prison. We took the ship Ahsoka had from the temple called the _Twilight._

"Where are we going?"

"To Padme's apartment. Maybe she knows where my master is." We flew to the senator's place. Ahsoka burst through the door without warning. I saw the senator in the main room. "Padme."

"Ahsoka." They hugged each other. "I was worried you had gotten killed."

"No. Do you know where Anakin is?"

"I figured he was with you. I last saw him yesterday. What is happening?"

"All I know is that the clones have turned on us and are killing off the Jedi." She looked at me.

"Who's he?"

"He's the father of my child. I brought him from the prison."

"Prison?"

"Long story." Her wrist comm beeped. "Ahsoka, here."

"Ahsoka, it's Obi-Wan."

"Obi-Wan where are you?"

"I'm on my way to Coruscaunt. My clone squadron turned on me. I'm heading back to the temple."

"Master, no. All the clones have turned and are killing off the Jedi. The temple is in flames. Do not come back."

"Where is Anakin?"

"I don't know. He's disappeared. I think he might have been killed in the blast."

"I don't think so. I'm going to try and contact him. Stay where you are if you're safe." He hung up.

"What do we do now?" Ahsoka turned to Padme.

"Padme, are you sure you have no idea where he is?" She thought for a minute.

"Yesterday, before he left, he said that he went to go end the war. He said he was going to ... Mustafar!"

"Mustafar? There's no life on Mustafar. What is he doing there?"

"I don't know, but I think we should go there."

"I agree. Come on. The _Twilight_'s in the hanger downstairs."

"Ahsoka, I don't think it's safe."

"He's my master, Boba. I have to at least make sure he's okay."

"Well, I'm coming with you."

"Like you have a choice." We all went down to the hanger and took off in the _Twilight._

**Ahsoka's POV**

We finally arrived on Mustafar an hour later. I saw Anakin's star ship and landed on the platform. I looked over at Padme, who looked worried. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay. We'll find him."

"There he is." Boba pointed to a figure running out of the building. Padme got up and ran off the ship. I ran after her. Boba stayed on the ship. Padme ran down the ramp and into his arms.

"I saw your ship."

"Master." I ran and hugged him as well.

"Great to see you, Snips." We broke apart.

"Master, the clones have turned on the Jedi and are killing them off."

"I know."

"You know?"

"And you're not upset about it?"

"No. This is how it's suppose to be. A new empire is beginning."

"Master, what are you talking about?"

"The Jedi have turned against the Chancellor. I saw Master Windu try to assassinate him. The Jedi are enemies to the Republic."

"What about Master Kenobi and me?"

"You can still decide, Ahsoka. If your allegence lies with the Chancellor and me, you can live. You'll be able to raise your child in a more peaceful galaxy. In the new empire."

"Master, my allegence is to the Republic. This isn't right."

"She's right, Ani. This isn't you. The Republic will crumble if something isn't done."

"Padme, I have more power than the Chancellor. I can over throw him. We'll be able to rule this galaxy together. We can raise our child. We won't have to take orders from anyone."

"No. Anakin, you can't do this. This isn't right and you know it."

"You have to be stopped. This can't continue."

"She's right." He looked to me and then back at Padme.

"You brought her here to kill me."

"What? No!" He held her in a Force choke.

"Master, what are you doing? Stop!" He tightened his grip on her neck. "Anakin!"

He released her and she dropped to the ground unconscious. I ran to her and checked for a pulse. It was faint.

"You turned her against me!" I stood up.

"You did that yourself."

"You will not take her from me!"

"You're selfishness and lust for power already did that." He turned around with his back to me.

"I'm giving you one last chance, Ahsoka. Swear your allegence to me and the Chancellor."

"My allegence is with the Republic and the Jedi."

"If you are not with me, then you are my enemy." I took out my lightsaber and activated it. He did the same and jumped backwards to attack me. Our lightsabers locked and he repeatedly striked at me. I blocked everyone. I know his every move. He taught me them. He ran towards the factory and I followed him. He had to be stopped. We went into the factory and continued sparring. We fought around dead bodies of droids and what looked like the Separatist leaders. We fought and fought until we ended up on a large column over the flowing lava. It fell into the lava and floated for a while. When it started to melt, I jumped off and landed on a lava rock. Anakin didn't jump until the last minute and landed on the head of a droid floating around. He floated towards me.

"I have failed you, Master. I have failed you." He said nothing. He got close enough to strkie at me. We started sparring again. I jumped off the rock and landed on the ground. "Give up, Master. I have the high ground. Please, just give up."

"This wil be the end of you."

"Don't try it, Master. This is a fight you can't win." He didn't listen. He jumped and flipped, but I swung my lightsaber up and cut his legs and arm. He fell to the ground and rolled down towards the lava. He was still on the ground.

"Why did you do it, Master? You were the Chosen One! You were suppose to bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness! You were like a father to me! I loved you and you turned against me!" His knees got caught on fire from the lava. He screamed in pain. I couldn't watch, but I heard the last words he said to me.

"I hate you!" He continued to scream in pain. I couldn't hold back the tears forming in my eyes. I looked down and saw his lightsaber on the ground. I picked it up and looked at it. He kept screaming in pain. I couldn't take it anymore. I took his lightsaber and headed back for the platform. Boba was coming down the ramp of the _Twilight._ I ran to hug him.

"What happened?" We broke apart.

"He's gone. It's better this way."

"Come on. I got Padme on the ship. We have to get her medical help." We ran on the ship and took off for a rendevous planet that Master Kenobi sent me the coordinates.

**Sad. It's almost the end. I'm going to finish this story in one day. R&R**


	7. The End?

**Last time on Boba in Love 2: Boba's New Life: Order 66 was executed. Ahsoka, Boba and Padme found Anakin on Mustafar. He was taken over by the Dark Side of the Force. Ahsoka and Anakin dueled and Anakin was killed. Padme was left unconscious.**

**Ahsoka's POV**

We made it to the rendevous point. We brought Padme inside the base. Master Kenobi and Master Yoda were the only Jedi left. Padme was brought into the medbay. We all waited to hear her status. While we waited, Master Kenobi turned to me.

"Ahsoka, were you able to find Anakin?"

"Yes, we found him, but he fell to the Dark Side. I took care of him. He's gone." Boba held me close.

"Ahsoka, this bounty hunter is with you why?"

"Master, I'm pregnant and he's the father. We're in love." The medical droid came up to us before he could respond. "How is she?"

"Medically, she's healthy. We don't know why we're losing her."

"She's dying?"

"We'll have to work quickly if we are to save the babies."

"Babies?"

"She's carrying twins." I went into the room and stood next to her. She opened her eyes.

"Ahsoka, is Anakin okay?"

"I'm sorry Padme. He's gone."

"Ahsoka, there's still good in him. I know it." She let out a sqeal of pain. I knew it was time. The delivering droid came in.

"Push." She let out a scream of pain. Does child birth hurt that bad? The droid held up the tiny baby in it's arm. I took it.

"It's a boy."

"Luke." The droid told her to push again. It held up another little baby.

"It's a girl."

"Leia." She held up her hand to me and I took it. "Ahsoka, there's still good in him. There's still... good..."

She was gone. The babies started to cry louder.

**Half an hour Later**

We were in the meeting room of the base.

"Separated, the twins must be. Find them, Vader must not." Senator Bail Organa spoke up.

"My wife and I will take the girl. We've always talked about adopting a daugther."

"To Tatooine, the boy will go. To his family, yes." Master Kenobi spoke next.

"I will take the boy. I will watch over him." Master Yoda turned to me and Boba.

"Padawan Tano, plan to go else where, do you?"

"Yes, Master. Boba and I are going to hide out on Naboo. We're going to raise the baby there."

"Ahsoka, are you sure that's the best thing to do?"

"Yes. We want to raise our child somewhere peaceful. I doubt Vader will be able to find us there."

"Until the time is right, disappear, we must." We stood up and bowed.

"Padawan Tano, stay a moment." I sat back down.

"Lost your master, you have. On Naboo, continue your lessons on your own, you should. Keep the Jedi around, we must. Force sensitive, your child will be. Train them, you should."

"With all due respect, Master, I don't think it would be wise to train my child. I want my child to have a normal childhood. I want to keep it as far away from being a Jedi as possible."

"Your decision, that is. Good luck, I wish you."

"Master, what will happen to you?"

"Into exile, I will go. Failed the Republic, I have. To Dagobah, I will live."

"Isn't Dagobah a swamp planet?"

"A swamp planet, it is. Isolated, I wish to be." I stood up.

"Good bye, Master. Take care of yourself."

"Padawan, a request I have."

"What is it, Master?"

"Touch your belly, may I?" I chuckled at his question.

"Yes, you may." I opened my robe and exposed my swollen belly. His little hand rubbed across it. I felt the baby kick. I knew he felt it too. A small smile appeared on his face. He moved his hand and I closed my robe back.

"Good-bye, Ahsoka."

"Good-Bye, Master." I met with Boba outside the _Twilight. _Obi-Wan was with him. He stepped up to me.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye, Ahsoka."

"I guess it is." I hugged him. "I'll miss you, Master."

"I will miss you as well." We broke apart and he went back into the base. I went up to Boba.

"You ready to go, Soka?" I took one last look at the base. I saw Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Bail standing in the doorway of the base.

"Yeah." I waved to them before I got on the _Twilight._

**Six Months Later**

Boba and I are now living in a small house on Naboo with two beautiful twin girls: Ariana and Liana. I still think about Obi-Wan and Yoda. I even think about the twins, Luke and Leia. Wherever they are, I'm sure they're happy.

* * *

"That was great!"

"My favorite part is when daddy was happy to find out we were coming."

"My favorite part is when we came along." I giggled at my bouncing little twins. Three years old and full of energy.

"Alright, girls. Bedtime."

"Aww."

"No whining. Bed." They climbed in their beds and laid under the sheets. "Goodnight, girls."

"Goodnight, Mommy." I turned out the lights and closed the door. I went in the living room with Boba sitting on his chair.

"You told them how they came along?"

"They wanted to hear it, so I told them."

"Our lives are so interesting to them."

"They're interested in everything about us."

"Of course they are. We're awesome!" I rolled my eyes and kissed him. His hand slid under my shirt when there was a knock on the door. I got up to answer it. There stood a dark figure with deep, hollow breathing. Darth Vader.

**Ending it here. There will definately be one last story after this. R&R**


End file.
